IxU
by Hiyoorin
Summary: Siapa yang tidak menjerit ketika mengetahui Haru Store akan mengadakan acara dengan mengundang penyanyi yang sedang digandrungi para remaja perempuan, Uchiha Sasuke? Sayangnya Hinata tidak. Hanya undian yang membuatnya tertarik./Dedicated for #14SHKE


**IxU**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), and many more**

 **Lagu IxU milik Silent Sirent**

 **(isi lagu sangat berbeda dengan isi cerita)**

 **Fanfic ini milik saya :v**

 **Didedikasikan untuk #14SHKE**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinataaa!"

Aku merasakan dorongan kuat serta dua lengan mungil memeluk erat tubuhku dari belakang. Aku tercekat, ditambah lagi dahiku dengan mulusnya mendarat tepat di layar komputer di hadapanku. Suara nyaring ditambah tindakan ekstrem di pagi hari. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura?

"Kau kemarin beli DVD Sasuke di Haru Store kan?"

Aku memutar tubuhku, memandang heran pada kedua maniknya yang seindah batu giok dan mengangguk sekilas. Memang benar kemarin aku membeli DVD Sasuke. Lalu kenapa?

"Apa struknya masih kau simpan?"

Bukannya menjawab rasa penasaranku, Sakura malah semakin membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Iya, sepertinya masih di tasku. Kan kemarin aku membelinya bersamamu. Memang kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan melompat kegirangan. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan ngeri sekaligus jengah ketika menyadari banyaknya pasang mata yang terfokus ke arah kami. Aku mengehela napas lelah, menyerah. Sakura akan selalu antusias jika menyangkut idolanya.

Oh iya. Kemarin memang aku membeli DVD untuk _single_ terbaru Sasuke. Namun aku bukanlah penggemarnya. Sama sekali bukan. Tadinya niatku hanya ingin menemani Sakura, namun ketika Karin mengetahuinya ia tak mau kalah. Karin yang belum sempat membeli kepingan DVD itu dengan memohon menitip kepadaku. Tentu saja jika aku tidak bersama Sakura aku akan mengabulkan permintaannya dengan senang hati. Sayangnya aku pergi bersama Sakura, ia akan cepat memanas jika sudah menyangkut persaingan antar fans. Ya, kau tahu lah. Salah satu niat Sakura buru-buru membeli DVD tersebut adalah untuk memamerkannya kepada Karin agar ia iri. Hah, menjadi penggemar sungguh merepotkan.

Karena aku tak enak hati, kubujuk Sakura agar ia meluluhkan hatinya. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Sakura menerima permintaan Karin, dengan bersungut-sungut tentunya.

"Sore nanti Haru Store akan mendatangkan Sasuke untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-6. Dan kau tahu? Acara ini khusus untuk orang yang membeli DVD di Haru Store kemarin. Sial, aku tidak sabar Hinata! Nanti kita pergi bersama ya!"

Aku menatap Sakura sebal. Bertemu dengan Sasuke? Untuk apa? Lagi pula apartemenku kan bersebelahan dengannya, walau aku tidak pernah menegurnya sih.

Ya, fakta ini awalnya kusembunyikan rapat-rapat sampai Sakura menjadi penggemar berat Sasuke. Aku menceritakannya dan Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia. Seketika Sakura menjadi sering datang ke apartemenku dan menantikan kehadiran Sasuke yang memang dasarnya jarang pulang. Sepertinya takdir belum mempertemukan mereka saat itu. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi,

Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik dengan penyanyi seperti dia. Ugh, dia memang tampan sih, tapi sepertinya ia tidak ramah sama sekali bahkan dengan para penggemar fanatiknya.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin bermalas-malasan di kamar sepulang kerja," ujarku kembali berkutat dengan layar datar di hadapanku.

"Ayolaaah. Temani aku," ujar Sakura mengguncang-guncang bahuku.

"Kenapa tidak ajak Karin saja? Kalian kan sesama penggemarnya," saranku mengabaikan rengekan Sakura.

Sakura masih belum menyerah. Ia masih menguncang bahuku dan merengek-rengek manja. "Mana sudi aku mengajaknya. Bukan hanya Sasuke, ada undian berbagai barang loh. Khusus pembeli DVD Sasuke kemarin!"

Undian? Sepertinya menarik ya. Ah, tapi jangan-jangan barang yang diundi berhubungan dengan Sasuke?

"Tenang saja, barang yang diundi tidak hanya yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke, tapi ada barang-barang lain juga. Ayolaaah, siapa tahu keberuntungan berpihak padamu hari ini," ujar Sakura seakan dapat membaca pikiranku.

Sepertinya Sakura benar. Lagi pula, sayang jika struk belanja kemarin terbuang sia-sia. Jika dapat undiannya, lumayan kan?

Untuk kedua kalinya pelukan Sakura menghantam tubuhku ketika anggukan singkat menjadi jawabanku.

.

.

-o-

.

.

Kini struk belanjaku kemarin telah lenyap tergantikan oleh kupon undian bernomor seri '237'. Menukarkan struk belanja ternyata tak semudah yang kupikirkan. Butuh perjuangan serta kesabaran ekstra. Padahal aku dan Sakura yang terlalu antusias datang setengah jam lebih dulu dibandingkan waktu yang ditentukan, namun barisan para perempuan yang terlihat sesak membuatku ingin mengurungkan niat jika Sakura tidak dengan cepat menarikku masuk ke dalam himpunan para penggemar gila itu.

Kelegaan kini kusalurkan melalui helaan napas. Aku sedikit bersyukur setidaknya tempat berlangsungnya pengundian ternyata lebih luas dibanding apa yang kubayangkan. Apalagi dekorasi ruangan yang terlihat nyaman sangat memanjakan mata.

Aku dan Sakura menduduki kursi yang tersedia. Kami duduk bersebelahan. Posisi kami bisa dibilang lumayan strategis karena tidak terlalu jauh dari panggung, tapi aku masih saja mendengar keluhan di sampingku.

"Hinata, harusnya kita datang lebih cepat. Padahal aku ingin duduk di posisi paling depan."

"Sudahlah Sakura. Sudah untung kita dapat tempat duduk di sini."

Sakura tetap merengek. Aku benar-benar tidak mengeti jalan pikirnya.

Setelah menunggu sekitar setengah jam, acara pun dimulai. Datanglah dua pembawa acara yang masih berceloteh tentang acara ulang tahun toko tersebut. Hinata cukup bosan sampai-sampai kedua pembawa acara tersebut sedikit menyinggung sang idola. Para penggemar menjerit-jerit histeris. Ah, kapan undiannya dimulai?

"Kalian sudah tidak sabar?"

Suara para penggemar kini kembali memekakkan telingaku. Ingin rasanya kututup rapat-rapat kedua daun telingaku. Dasar penggemar aneh. Ah, Sakura menjerit juga ternyata.

"Mari kita sambut, ini dia Uchiha Sasukeee!"

Kali ini jeritan semakin histeris. Suara iringan musik menggema bersamaan dengan hadirnya Sasuke di balik tirai merah. Sasuke bernyanyi, melantunkan lagu dengan lirik romantis yang melelehkan pemilik setiap pasang telinga. Sayangnya aku tidak.

Ah, kuakui ia memang tampan dan mempunyai pesona yang tak dapat dielakkan.

Sial, apa kataku tadi? Memalukan sekali. Aku bagaikan penggemar aneh Sasuke saja.

Lantunan lagu telah selesai. Para penggemar masih menjerit histeris walaupun suara utama kini telah beralih pada dua pembawa acara yang kelihatannya penggemar Sasuke juga.

"Baiklah, kali ini undiannya dimulai!"

"Kalian tahu? Sasuke loh yang akan mengundinya!"

Pekikan histeris kembali memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan. Beruntungnya kali ini telingaku tidak bereaksi apa-apa bagaikan telah terbiasa dengan jeritan histeris tersebut.

Di atas panggung, terlihatlah sebuah kotak dengan ratusan kertas undian di dalamnya. Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan kotak tersebut, menunggu ancang ancang dari pembawa acara untuk memulai undian.

"Baiklah, undian pertama kita mulai dari kipas angin. Siapa yang akan mendapatkannya ya?"

Sasuke mulai memasukkan tangannya pada lubang yang terdapat di bagian atas kotak. Ia mengambil salah satu kertas dan menunjukannya pada salah satu pembawa acara.

"Selamat kepada...undian nomor 176!"

Ah, bukan aku ternyata. Semoga saja aku mendapatkan hadiah terbaik.

Sang pemilik undian nomor 176 maju dan mengambil hadiah yang akan dibawanya pulang. Ia membunggkukkan tubuhnya sekilas dan bersalaman dengan Sasuke. Para penggemar kembali memekik cemburu.

"Selanjutnya kulkas. Siapa yang akan mendapatkannya ya?"

Sama seperti tadi, Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kotak untuk mengambil salah satu kertas.

"Selamat kepada...undian nomor 49!"

Ah, bukan aku.

Undian kembali berlanjut. Aku masih berharap cemas menantikan saat-saat pembacaan nomor seri undian.

Televisi?

Ah, bukan aku.

Sofa?

Ah, bukan aku.

 _Photobook_ Sasuke?

Untungnya bukan aku.

Satu set album Sasuke?

Untungnya bukan aku lagi.

Barang-barang _official_ Sasuke?

Bukan aku dan aku memang tidak mau.

Kaos pribadi Sasuke?

 _Hell no_. Lagi pula, kenapa hadiahnya jadi berhubungan dengan Sasuke semua?

 _Handphone_?

Ah, kenapa bukan aku saja?

 _Laptop_?

Sial, padahal ini yang paling kuinginkan.

Sedikit demi sedikit, harapanku mulai memudar. Kurasa hari ini bukanlah hari keberuntunganku. Aku menghela napas pasrah, mulai tak mendengarkan ocehan dua presenter tersebut. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala, menyadari bahwa undian ini sebentar lagi selesai. Sia-sia saja aku kemari.

"Selamat kepada...nomor undian 237!"

Sakura mengguncang bahuku histeris.

"Hinata! Itu nomor undianmu kan? Kyaaa! Kau beruntung sekali!"

Loh? Itu aku?

Secercah harapan kembali muncul. Letupan bahagia kini mendominasiku. Hatiku berdebar kencang, mulai menuju ke atas panggung.

Kini aku berdiri kikuk di atas panggung, melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang kini berada di sebelahku. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesal ketika mengetahui ia tengah mengeringai kepadaku. Sial, sepertinya ia mengenaliku.

Wajahku memanas, bagaimana jika ia berpikir bahwa aku adalah salah satu dari jutaan penggemarnya? Ugh, memalukan sekali. Ingin sekali aku berteriak di depan wajah tampannya dan menyatakan bahwa aku bukanlah penggemarnya. Sial.

"Maaf, dengan Nona...?"

Kegugupanku bertambah ketika salah seorang pembawa acara memberikanku mikrofonnya secara cuma-cuma.

"Hyuuga Hi-Hinata." Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini aku malah gugup?

"Selamat kepada Nona Hyuuga karena telah mendapatkan hadiah utama."

Hadiah utama? Jadi aku mendapatkan hadiah utama? Ya tuhan betapa beruntungnya aku.

Hadiah utama itu, mobilkah? Atau rumah?

"Ma-maaf, tapi hadiah utamanya apa?" tanyaku membuat kedua pembawa acara sedikit terkejut.

"Anda tidak mendengarkannya ya tadi? Ah, hadiah utamanya adalah sebuah ciuman dari Uchiha Sasuke-san. Selamat ya."

Apa?

Sebuah ciuman?

Ciuman.

Kurasa wajahku memanas sempurna sekarang. Hadiah utama macam apa ini? Padahal kupikir aku akan mendapatkan sebuah rumah atau mobil.

"Baiklah Uchiha Sasuke-san, Anda dapat memulai ciumannya sekarang."

Kurasakan tubuhku diputar paksa olehnya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kini jarak diantara wajahku dengan wajahnya begitu dekat?

Jantungku kini memompa dengan sangat kencang, apalagi melihat seringaian tampannya. Sial, kenapa ketika aku ingin mendorong tubuh kekarnya tubuhku malah terasa membeku? Ah, kini hidung kami sudah bersentuhan. Tidak, aku tidak mau!

"Tu-tunggu," cicitku dengan sekuat tenaga

Ah, Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya. Syukurlah.

Aku memutar tubuhku menghadap kepada salah satu pembawa acara yang terlihat bingung. Aku menarik napas sejenak, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungku yang masih menggila.

"Bi-bisakah hadiah utamanya di-ditukar dengan laptop saja? Ah, a-atau kipas angin..."

Kurasakan sebuah tangan yang besar menggenggam kedua bahuku dan memutarnya dengan cepat. Lalu...

Saat itu juga aku mendengar riuh pekikan paling kencang yang pernah kudengar.

Aku bergeming. Rasanya tubuhku kini membeku sempurna ketika bibir tipisnya menyatu dengan bibirku. Ingin rasanya kudorong ia, namun aku tidak mampu. Hanya pekikan histeris yang dapat kudengar dan hanya kecupan-kecupan yang diberikan Sasuke yang dapat kurasakan. Anehnya, aku suka saat-saat seperti ini. Aku suka saat ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku suka detik-detik disaat aku hanya dapat bergeming. Aku suka sensasi yang tidak dapat kujelaskan rasanya. Mungkin aku sudah gila.

Tidak hanya kecupan saja, kini Sasuke mulai melumat dan mengalihkan kedua tangannya tepat ke pinggangku. Ketika pasokan oksigen mulai dibutuhkan, ia melepaskan bibirnya. Ia menatap intens ke arah manik lavenderku, memperlihatkan seringaian penuh kemenangan kepadaku. Aku masih bergeming, merasakan pipiku yang semakin merona dan bibirku yang masih basah akibat ulahnya.

"Dasar cerewet. Kau kira ciumanku bisa dihargai dengan sebuah laptop atau kipas angin?"

Lututku semakin melemas. Oh tuhan, aku ingin pulang sekarang!

.

.

-o-

.

.

Aku mendudukkan diri di atas permukaan sofa apartemenku. Aku mengambil handuk kecil, mulai mengusapkannya pada helaian rambutku yang basah. Rasa lelah masih membelengguku akibat acara yang hanya membuang-buang tenagaku saja.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas ketika mengingat acara yang melibatkanku dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bayang-bayang kelembutan yang diberikannya tidak bisa menghilang dari otakku. Aku menyentuh permukaan bibirku dengan jemariku. Ah, aku seperti perempuan mesum saja.

Pip...pip...pip...

Nada sambung ponselku berbunyi. Kuambil benda mungil yang berada di atas permukaan meja di hadapanku.

 _Sakura is calling_

"Halo?"

"Hinataaa! Kau beruntung sekali! Perempuan paling beruntung sedunia!"

Aku mendengus sebal mendengar kata-kata yang sudah kudengar puluhan kali darinya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau bilang seperti itu? Lagi pula, apanya yang beruntung?"

"Tentu saja beruntung, kau bisa mendapatkan bibir seksi Sasuke. Padahal tadi Sasuke sempat menolak dan marah kepada pembawa acara ketika mereka memberi tahu 'isi' dari hadiah utama tersebut. Gosipnya sih Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tahu. Kyaaa, kau sangat beruntung!"

Sasuke tidak tahu jika hadiah utama itu adalah ciuman? Bahkan Sasuke sempat marah dan menolaknya?

Yang benar saja! Lalu, mengapa tadi sore Sasuke dengan mudahnya menciumnnya?

Aku berdehem sejenak, lalu membalas, "Kira-kira, a-apa ya yang membuat Sa-Sasuke mau be-berciuman denganku?" Sial, sepertinya wajahku memanas lagi. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menggali lubang dan mengubur diriku sendiri.

"Mungkin dia tertarik padamu. Atau mungkin suka? Kyaaa, romantis sekali!"

"Sakura!" Mana mungkin Sasuke tertarik padaku, apalagi suka.

"Tapi kalian cocok juga loh, hehe."

"A-apa sih!"

"Sudah dulu ya. _Bye_!"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Apanya yang cocok? Kenal juga belum. Dasar Sakura bodoh.

Dan juga, kenapa kini aku kembali memikirkan Sasuke? Iya, aku tahu jika dia itu tampan, keren, kaya, dan ciumannya memabukkan. Lalu mengapa? Aku kan wanita normal.

Astaga! Berpikir seperti itu membuatku terlihat seperti penggemarnya Sasuke saja. Menyebalkan sekali.

Suara bel menyadarkanku pada kenyataan. Aku menggeleng pelan, berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang Uchiha Sasuke dari otakku. Aku mulai berdiri dan melangkahkan kakiku ke arah bel berbunyi.

Aku membuka pintu dan tidak melihat siapapun. Mungkinkah orang usil?

Tatapanku beralih pada sebuah kotak merah berpita tepat di depan kakiku. Paket kah? Tapi tidak ada tulisan apapun di kotak tersebut.

Aku membawa masuk kotak tersebut, menaruhnya di atas meja. Kududukkan diriku di hadapan kotak misterius tersebut, memandangnya sejenak sebelum membukanya.

Jangan-jangan isinya bom?

Aku menggeleng pelan. Kuraih tutup dari kotak tersebut dan kuangkat perlahan.

Apa ini?

Kuambil benda berwarna ungu tua yang ternyata adalah sebuah... _dress_?

"Indah," ujarku dengan refleks.

Aku memandang _dress_ ditanganku dengan pandangan kagum. Siapa gerangan yang mengirimnya?

Pandanganku kini beralih pada sebuah kertas putih yang teronggok di dalam kotak tersebut. Kutaruh _dress_ indah itu di pangkuanku dan kuraih kertas untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku.

 _Besok, jam 7 malam di Luxueusement Restaurant. Jangan telat._

 _A Good Kisser Man_

Apa? _A Good Kisser Man_?Apa-apaan lelaki itu? Dan, ajakan macam apa ini?

Sial, pintar sekali dia membuat wajahku merona dan jantungku menggila. Lihat saja besok siapa yang akan dibuat terpana.

Bersiap-siaplah kau Tuan Uchiha.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Terima kasih sudah mau baca sampai sini. Apakah ini ending-nya masih gantung seperti fanfic-ku yang lain? Sebenarnya fanfic ini kubuat saat aku sedang sibuk bikin makalah untuk perbaikan nilai biologi *ketauan begonya* Tapi aku pengen banget ikutan event, jadilah fanfic ini TwT *malah curcol*

Oh iya, maaf ya buat **Hikari no Aoi** -san, padahal dia udah ngasih ide cerita cuma-cuma ke aku, eh tapi malah nggak selesai ceritanya TwT Maaf ya, Hika-san. Dibayanganku itu ide cerita kamu ada di antara dunia sihir dan dunia manusia, tapi ternyata menuliskan dunia sihir itu susah banget, huhu TwT

Okey, abaikan curcol nggak penting di atas. Intinya, terima kasih untuk para reader yang mau membaca ceritaku. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk fanfic-ku ini. Dan, selamat merayakan #14SHKE *tebar bunga*


End file.
